


Home

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - Well World [3]
Category: Well World Series - Jack L. Chalker
Genre: Comfort, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: Cheesy fluff.





	Home

“I’d give you my heart, but I can’t give you something you already have.”

She barely suppressed a groan, but still rolled her eyes at the corny line. After so many years together, Kally still somehow managed to find cheesy as hell one-liners to throw to his beloved.

Vardia loved every bit of it. She couldn't help but smile and sigh at him, wrapping her arms around him and clinging tightly, breathing in the scent of sweat and sun after a long day's work. They had lived on this planet for quite a while now and were quite content.

Home really was where the heart is.


End file.
